


join in

by FuchsiaPaper



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Again, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cuckolding, Foursome, Gags, Henry Stickmin Doesn't Know about Alternate Timelines, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), Threesome, Vibrators, Voyeurism, but then it kinda becomes more of a twosome, god just a lot of sex, which is just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaPaper/pseuds/FuchsiaPaper
Summary: Reginald and RHM both have a bit of fun with their intruding pilot, and when his partner comes to save him, they give him an offer he can't refuse ;)
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, Right Hand Man/Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin/Reginald Copperbottom, Right Hand Man/Charles Calvin/Reginald Copperbottom
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	join in

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly inspired by a response by @GemCosmic to my doodle on twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/FuchsiaTwit/status/1348005382329798656
> 
> This has been haunting me for the past few days till I couldn't take it anymore so here the fuck we are :,)

Reginald and his Right Hand Man, both had an interesting dilemma at hand.

After the airship division had gotten arrested, they were set to wait in prison until the clan could launch their rocket, and garner enough resources to get them out of the government facilities.

But once that failed (thanks to the very same turned-good thief who got them convicted to begin with, along with some special veteran pilot), they had to do it the old fashioned way and wait for a transfer.  
They managed to escape together, and somewhat start on rebuilding with other escaped toppats at a secret base off south. But ever since their breakout, the General assigned to toppat cases had apparently sent the two agents hot on their trail again.

Copperbottom didn't know why the General wanted them back behind bars so much (he assumed the bastard just wanted retirement or something). After all, they were largely a low threat organization now. But he supposed that didn't matter so much now. All they had to do was relocate to a more discreet base, keep their heads low, and focus on revamping up their riches and political connections again.

Thing is, they had one of the agents in their custody now.  
The pilot.

He'd been caught sneaking around in their base, and Reginald knew it was only a matter of time before his partner came to rescue him.

Now, they didn't like Henry. For many, _many_ reasons. They also knew, that he had a special.. affinity, for the pilot.  
Not like they were subtle, if their hacked footage from the General's security cameras were any indication, the two clearly a single feather away from dating.  
So, that gave him an idea. One that he personally preferred out of the few other potential plans they could try.

Continuing to keep him as hostage wouldn't do much good, other than bring the General's wrath and reinforcements upon them. RHM had suggested they turn his comms back on after leaving him someplace far away, so that they could easily escape, but Reginald waved it off.

See... Reginald and RHM, unbeknownst to anybody else in the clan (well, most toppats in the clan), had a fun little game they would play every now and then.  
Reginald, ever the more enthusiastic one, would ask RHM to pick a male for them to toy together with. Either for fun, stress relief, whatever. Normally, RHM would just ask one toppat who was likely to agree, then watch as Reginald had his way (to fuck, or to be fucked, that is the question). After, he'd be taken by RHM long into the night after riling him up with the show.  
RHM, who loved his husband very much, usually just went along with whatever sort of new thing Reginald wanted to experiment with. So long as he had him in the end (plus, it was just plain hot), he didn't care.

And these days, Reginald certainly wouldn't say no to some stress relief.

"Isn't he cute?" He turned the unconscious pilot's chin, side to side. "The soldier physique is a plus."

RHM hummed agreeably. "Sure.. but what about Henry?"

"I've already told the rest of the clan to move out. Once Henry comes, we can either fight him two to one, or.. we ask him to join. Either way, I'll make sure we take our revenge in the end."

RHM rose his brow. "Really now. Ask him to join in?"

"We have done _much_ freakier things I'll have you know."

"Trust me, I know." RHM shook his head fondly. "But, how're you so sure he'll take up the offer?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way." RHM rolled his eyes as Reginald dragged the pilot over to their (now mostly evacuated) bedroom. So, _he_ was gonna have to do all the work this time.

Their temporarily set up bedroom had just enough room for a big bed, a couple amenities, and computer desks off to the side. The desks were now all swept clean, but their drawers still had miscellaneous items they could afford to leave. Such as, a vibrator.

Once settled inside, Reginald kissed RHM, the two caressing the other till RHM got hard enough to unzip his pants, setting out his dick alone. As he went on to prep the pilot, Reginald undressed him, and whistled. A close second to RHM's buffer stature, was one that was lean, yet very well toned.  
  
Oh, he'll definitely be having fun with this one.

  
  
\---

  
  
Henry's legs were just about ready to give out by the time he finally reached the top floor, but he did it. He would've made it sooner, if the pricks behind the mainframe weren't smart enough to shut the elevators down as an afterthought.  
They were in some off the charts sort of skyscraper the toppat clan decided to make their latest base. Henry had been searching high and low for Charles ever since his signal went out, frantically scouring the strangely empty building from the ground up, with no luck. Which was funny, because he was usually _very_ lucky.

He supposed the abandoned halls were a stroke of luck, but he found it more suspicious than anything else. It had been full of toppats not too long ago, meaning that they must’ve all mostly escaped. But he couldn't really care much about that anymore. Mission's shifted to getting Charles back, and that's what he was going to complete.  
  
A couple minutes ago he suddenly got the signal back on out of nowhere, coming from the very top of the building. Now, as he was running down the halls toward the room where the signal ended, he couldn't help but berate himself.

This was supposed to be a straightforward mission. They were _supposed_ to stick together, like they always did when they both worked on ground. But then a group of toppats stumbled upon them, and they were forced to split up.  
Charles made a diversion to get most of them to chase after him, leaving Henry to go complete the rest of the mission in trapping everyone to apprehend, just like last time.  
Of course, that didn't happen.

He knew they caught him as soon as his signal went out, and while he understood there wasn't anything else he could've done about it, he still couldn't believe that happened. They've been special covert ops agents for months by now, and besides being damn good at it, he... well, he loved it. Loved being with him.

So whoever had him up here, was going to get it. And they were going to regret ever la--

  
Henry opened the door, instantly freezing up at the sight.  
  
  
At the... mouthwatering sight of Charles, practically naked save for a torn pilot uniform and blindfold on, held with his long legs wide apart and hands high up behind his neck. There were so many things to note, to take in, it almost made him shut down. His mind basically went static blank, and all the strength bled out of his arms.

"What." Henry's voice was shakier than ever, because he had _never_ seen Charles like this before. All out of wits and so.. lost in pleasure. Charles had only ever went up to a light blush whenever they would hold hands for a while. Here, he was just about as red as his headset, wholly flushed all over. He looked startlingly shiny, drenched in sweat and...

"So he speaks." Reginald broke him out of his trance, looking more amused than anything else. He was seated behind Charles, holding the arms back in some restraints. RHM was seated in front of Charles, then shifting off to the side and _good._ _God._

Henry's already weakened legs failed him, and he staggered to a knee. He was starting to think this was just some blessedly wacky fever dream, but he drank in the view anyway, down to every last detail he could possibly keep. Charles' chest was radiating pink, groped and fondled to damning perfection, and his hole looked positively used, gaping and sopping wet to a mini pool beneath. He was _wrecked_.  
The three were all on some large, circular bed, the sheets thoroughly soaked through. Bizarrely enough, the blindfold was extremely long, the tail ending in a pile behind them.  
  
Reginald grinned, deeply pleased at how utterly _devastated_ Henry looked. While Reginald and RHM were still mostly dressed, the pilot was stripped down to nothing below, and Reginald had much more time than he expected to play with him. So he had RHM fuck him.  
For thirty minutes straight.

"You know, it was rather hard getting him to react at first." Reginald reached over to Charles' stiff cock, squeezing it. If Henry wasn't in a spell before, he sure the hell was now, because the heavenly sound that came out of Charles might as well have _crippled_ him to kingdom come. Henry squeezed his legs together, hands tightly fisted to not cover his crotch. If it were in the realm of biology, that single moan would've made his own dick spring to full life in less than a second, because he could swear that ALL his blood rushed on downward then and there. The effect was almost dizzying.

"But, my Right Hand Man has quite the endurance. Don't you?" He cooed, and RHM smiled.

"I think you'd know it better than anyone else Reg." He moved back into position, then thrust a quick one into Charles with _no_ resistance whatsoever, and Charles keened, back arching up as his legs shook. RHM gripped them tighter, rolling a second one into him with a loud squelch that should've been downright filthy but it wasn't and oh fuck oh _fuck_ was Henry harder than he'd ever been in his entire goddamn life.

He didn't know what to do, blanking out, confused beyond comprehension because he never expected something like this. And frankly, _why_ would he??  
  
What puzzled him most of all though, was that Charles didn't even seem to be fighting back. Were he thrashing, furious, screaming, Henry would've offed the offenders faster than they could blink, faster than he could even think. But it was how much he looked to be _enjoying_ everything that threw him off so much when first barging in. He was writhing in place, but in _desire_ , which then allowed Henry to be sucked in to how unfairly _delicious_ he looked like this. It made him crumble down into nothing but loosely strung together thoughts; much of them being nothing but horny fuckery.  
Reginald explained.

"His headphones apparently have this silencing mode. We turned it on, so he can't hear anything. Can't see anything." A sweet smile. "He thinks he's asleep."   
Henry had a brutal ring of lust pound through him at that, and he struggled to stand back up. Charles always had those on to help him fall asleep. It was like his off button.

"I'm feeling generous today, so I'll offer you a deal, Stickmin." Henry snapped his gaze back up to Reginald, eyes flitting between the leaders and Charles. "He'll wake up thinking this was all a spectacular dream. You can join us right now, and we'll let you have your fun."  
And he wasn't bluffing when he said he'd been feeling generous. He had such a lovely time with the pilot, double penetrating him with RHM halfway into their session, that he decided to not interfere with the two much. Less of a foursome, and more of him and RHM having a show to take on the road.

Henry stood rigidly straight, mind too cluttered with _all the thoughts_ to decide on how exactly to respond. He was torn between, like, fifteen different options. And while he'd never admit it, most of those options had something to do with Charles staying in that position he was in.

After a long minute of no response, Reginald huffed impatiently and gestured at RHM. Suddenly, RHM started ramming into Charles' ass at a brisk pace, and the ongoing little whimpers Charles had been sparingly releasing during their pause, immediately heightened into an outcry of moans and gutted gasps. He sounded confusedly surprised at first, rapidly melting into nothing but wanton cries.  
Henry took an automatic step forward. His boner was rather painfully obvious by now, but he still did nothing, said nothing, eyes conflicted. _Tempted._

"Oh for pete's sake, fine." Reginald sighed, and took out a gun. Henry's hand twitched for his, but then Reginald pointed it at Charles' head.

Before Henry could get fully submerged in ice cold _anger_ at the pointed gun, Reginald held up his hand.  
"Come give your weapon to me, and I won't shoot him."  
Henry slowly and warily made his way over to RHM--who by the way, was _still_ plunging into Charles by the second, and Henry felt his will crack upon seeing Charles closer. Entirely ruined with his brows strung up high, he soon dissolved into breathy hiccups, head swaying left and right loosely. Henry gulped, dropping the gun to the chief. Reginald holstered it, then pointed the gun lazily to him.

"Calm down. I just thought you'd appreciate this better. Being 'forced' to do something you want, takes a lot of the guilt out of the act, doesn't it?" Henry didn't answer, merely staring at Charles, who was now just one foot away, still making those incredible moans that Henry just wanted to swallow.

"Go on." Reginald's gun was still generally pointed to Henry, but his finger wasn't even on the trigger. It really was just for Henry's blind conscience. "Have at it."  
Henry eyed the gun for a bit, at his wit’s end, then proceeded to do exactly what Reginald intended.   
He lied to himself.  
  
Shucking off everything below the belt, he tossed his pants and such off to the side as he got unto the bed. He looked down, astonished at how ridiculously hard he was. Reginald leaned over Charles to knead at his chest with a hand, and Charles whined as loud as he could with the gag in, the sound going straight into Henry's groin.  
  
O k a y . First order of business, Henry removed the gag, then delicately traced Charles' jaw, trailing it down to his abs. His fingers were shaking badly, too much anticipation rushing his veins. He'd be lying if he said he never thought of Charles fucking him, or jerked off to him maybe, but.. this was something entirely new. It almost felt wrong to top someone so much bigger than him, but that sentiment only served to give a little power trip that Henry allowed to rinse through, surprisingly turning him on even more.

RHM finally stopped fucking Charles, wiping his brow and sliding out. "Kept 'im nice and warm for you. Hope you don't mind sloppy seconds." He chuckled, moving out the way for Henry to settle between Charles' legs. They shuffled about to Reginald now holding onto both the cuffs and one leg, while RHM pinned down the other.

Contrary to literally everything Henry thought he'd be into, he very much did _not_ mind leftovers whatsoever. He looked over Charles' trembling body, wavering for a moment, before finally digging in.

He all but pounced on him, hip to hip, cupping his face to passionately kiss liked he'd been dying to for months. Charles twitched, this being the first time he's gotten kissed in this "dream" thus far, and returned it, both heavy on the tongue. He groaned as Henry dragged his lip, then moved onto his already abused nipples, lapping it up messily.

"Mnn--hah! He- Henry.." Henry blinked, drawing back in disbelief. Reginald shook his head; oblivious.  
He rubbed a circle into an inner thigh, eliciting a yelp or two from the pilot.

"He'd been calling out your name the whole time. It was adorable."   
That must've flicked a switch or something in Henry, because he promptly lunged forward and bit a deep mark into Charles' neck, making him cry out. After soothing the bite, he fumbled to rub his dick against the entrance, and made a startled noise at it going inside so smoothly. He grit his teeth, Charles feeling like he was on fire inside, and he pushed all the way in without a hitch.

Charles gave an exhausted moan, prostate beyond stimulated by more things than one, and Henry soon found out by what.

"Huh.." Henry looked puzzled, a strange sensation coming from inside Charles' hole, and he only got it once looking up at the dangling remote in Reginald's hand.  
 _Oh._

"Have fun." Reginald clicked on a button, and the vibrator inside Charles grew _many_ times more intense. Henry doubled over, gripping Charles' shoulders, the combination feeling WAY too good for it to be real. Henry could barely handle it, so he had no idea how Charles was still taking it so well. He eyed the jerking body, bending over to mouth at the coiled up abs and chest. He attempted to touch Charles' still straining penis, but his touch electrified Charles into a twitch so violent, he hurriedly let go.  
  
RHM tsked, and used his free hand to demonstrate. "No need to go soft on 'im." Henry could only watch, gawking as RHM firmly pumped Charles' cock over and over and over, making Charles' entire body convulse in an almost seizure-like jolt, trying to scoot away from the cruel hand to no avail.

"Nng--p-please!" Charles begged in slurred stammers, unable to fully get through his screams. "A-ah _h!!_ H-Henry, Hen sto- mmm!" Henry was going to die. With every mention of his name, every dripping groan, he was just _that_ much closer to melting into a puddle and _wow_ he was going to die _._

As Charles spasmed from the ruthless handjob, Henry began to move in and out of Charles, every slide causing some slick juices to spill out, which _really_ shouldn't have felt as good as it did. Since he clearly didn't need to wait for any adjustment, Henry picked up the pace, the vibrator still going on full speed.

Charles lips quivered, as if he were cold, and Henry met it, countering every stricken moan with his own. Charles had long since been streaming tears down his cheeks from all the overstimulation, and Henry both wiped and licked them away, before craning his neck over to nip at Charles' jaw.

"I-I can't, pl--augh!--ple-ase!" Charles sounded drowsily desperate, and Henry kissed his collarbone as he kept babbling, "It- it's, hnnm!! Too.. muc--" Charles gasped as Henry plunged in even faster, closing in on climax, and his lax moans turned to guttural rasps, the hits becoming harder on his already reddening ass.

Reginald had to wrap around Charles' leg by the knee to keep him from kicking out, and RHM mimicked the move, spreading Charles apart even further as Henry erratically chased his orgasm, sealing his lips against Charles' again.

Overwhelmed, Charles couldn't talk anymore, and just took everything in a silent howl as Henry finally came, filling him up in a long sigh. Charles choked as he squirted clear cum for the second or third time, and RHM mercifully stopped there. Reginald loosened his grip, palming the chest in a final touch as he turned off the vibrator.  
Charles quaked, but his body was too tired to effectively respond, and his entire lower body lay dead limp after Reginald and RHM let him go at last. His arms were released as well, uncuffed, but again. Couldn't move very much.

Henry, after done seeing stars, slipped out to promptly collapse over Charles sweaty torso, shuddering as the waves of pleasure slowly faded away. He got the occasional twitch to his dying dick whenever he stared at Charles with his slack face and body. He looked so _completely_ destroyed, Henry couldn't help but feel something at every look, and he pecked at Charles' bobbing adam's apple--unaware that Reginald and RHM had silently snuck away to the door.

As RHM left, Reginald tugged at the long blindfold in his hand sharply, and it undid itself. It was of good, weightless fabric, able to block out any light well, so the sudden brightness helped rouse Charles to flutter his eyes open, dazed.

Henry moved from kissing his throat to kiss him on the lips one more time, when he realized Charles was looking right back at him, slowly gathering himself, terribly confused. He froze, then whipped his head to where the leaders had vanished off to with wide eyes.

The door closed shut, and Reginald very smugly made it down to the garages with RHM, escaping on the last vehicle there before Henry could catch up to them.  
  
He meant nothing of it, when he wished him good luck.

**Author's Note:**

> horny go brrr haha im going to hell
> 
> made some art loosely based off of this!
> 
> https://twitter.com/fuchsiatwat/status/1367622612763877378
> 
> https://twitter.com/fuchsiatwat/status/1367624821480120327
> 
> https://twitter.com/fuchsiatwat/status/1367625249840271362


End file.
